There has been proposed a pneumatic tire provided in the tread portion with sipes and lateral grooves extending in the tire axial direction.
Such pneumatic tire is improved in running performance on snow (hereinafter, referred to as “on-snow performance”) by edge components of the lateral grooves and the sipes.
The lateral grooves and sipes as described above, however, reduce the rigidity of the tread portion, and there is a problem of such that the steering stability on dry road surface is deteriorated.
In the following Patent Document 1, there has been proposed a pneumatic tire in which the inclination direction of belt cords of a belt ply, and the inclination direction of lateral grooves in the tread portion are defined in order to suppress a decrease in the rigidity of the tread portion.